13 Things Only Siblings Understand
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: A video I saw on Youtube, (Which I don't own XD), thought it'd be perfect for the Mystery Twins. Hope you like! (R&R, tell me which one you liked the best!) NO Pincest! Just a brother sister relationship.


**I Don't Own Gravity Falls **

**One-Shot**

**13 Things Only Siblings Understand**

"Hi kids. Me and your dad are hoping your having fun up there at Gravity Falls.".

"Your Uncle Stan says you two have been doing great." Dipper rolled his eyes at this. Mabel giggled.

"Hope to see you two soon, be good to each other. Love you!" Mabel laughed, Dipper went back to reading.

**13. Unspoken Communication**

Mabel and Dipper were sitting on the floor watching a movie. Dipper had a bag of chips as he was looking at the TV. Mabel didn't look at him as she held out her bowl and snapped her fingers. Dipper poured some of the chips for her, both still watching the movie.

Stan walked in trying to get Dipper to give him the bag, but it ended in him having to tell Dipper to do so.

"I really don't see how you two do that." he muttered. They said nothing, just grinned.

**12. Memory Lane**

Dipper was leaning against the attic wall, "Remember when you were kidnapped by gnomes?" he asked, Mabel laughed.

"Remember that time when you used to bottle up all your feelings?" she asked, Dipper laughed lightly.

"Remember when you used to think Shampoo was unicorn hair in a bottle?" Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Remember when you used to fantasies about that girl in 2nd grade?" she asked, Dipper looked at her.

"Hey, she was cute, until she went out with that idiot wanna be football player." he told her, Mabel laughed smiling at her brother.

**11. Being 'Honest'**

"Maybe you should ask the books why they hurt." Mabel suggested with the hidden message meaning, 'You read too much.'.

Dipper looked at his sister, he blinked, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Mabel giggled and looked away.

The uncle over heard the conversation" Read too much Dipper.". He walked by drinking coffee. Mabel rolled her eyes.

**10. Double Standards**

Dipper walked by Mabel she threw a magazine at him, she laughed lightly. Mabel's friend was sitting right beside her. She looked at her.

"Hey, doesn't your brother look kind of like he's an idiot." Mabel glared at her.

"Hey!" she said, her friend rasied up her hands.

"No, don't." Mabel told her, as they went back to watching TV.

-Later-

Mabel walked into the tent, she stuck her tongue out a Dipper. He scoffed and waved his hand at her. Someone watched.

"Hey Dipper, doesn't your sister seem kind of an idiot at times." Dipper glared at them.

"Hey!" he growled, the man held up his hands.

"No, she not." Dipper told him.

**9. Parent Talks**

Dipper's father was going on and on, "Your gonna have kids one day. And will be standing in the middle of a hospital. Thinking, 'How did this happen?'." Dipper nodded, looking away thinking.

'Why me.' he looked back at his father, trying to smile.

"But hey son, it happens." he put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper nodded, acting like he understood.

-Inside-

Their mother was talking to Mabel, "Oh honey, by the time you reach my age you won't have the energy for kids." she sighed. Mabel nodded, not really half paying attention.

"Which is why it's better to do so when your 19 or 20." Mabel looked at her mom when she said this.

'Why me.' Mabel thought, still processing what her mom just said.

**8. Mistaken Identities**

Stan looked at Dipper, "Mab-er, Dipper!" he said. Dipper rolled his eyes and walked in there.

"Dipp- er, Mabel!" he yelled up stairs. Mabel rolled her eyes and paused her music.

"I need you two to be upstairs or anywhere but here tomorrow. Reasons being is important customer." he told them, they nodded.

"Ma- I mean, Dipper!" Dipper looked at his uncle.

"Don't do anything stupid." he said, walking back into the living room.

"I think that was for me." Mabel laughed, Dipper laughing also.

"Maybe for both of us." he joked, as they walked up to their room.

**7. Passing the 'Buck' AKA 'Blame'**

Mabel sighed as her uncle was trying to start-up a blog.

"Okay, so what is this? Who put this here!" he asked, Mabel sighed, then an idea came to her head.

"I think Dipper did." Her uncle stared at Mabel.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe he could help you get it off." Stan looked at her.

"Your sure?" he asked, Mabel nodded.

"Yeah, he's really good with computers." she told him, Stan nodded.

**6. Getting Passed the 'Buck' AKA 'Blame'**

Dipper huff,ed as he pointed to what his uncle needed to do next.

"Okay." he pointed to the small square on the lap top, "This is the mouse now Grunkle." he looked at it.

"This is the mouse." Dipper nodded.

"This is the mouse, now click this." he told him, his uncle stared looking to the mouse.

"No, this is how you click." Dipper huffed.

**5. You Never Really Grow Up**

Mabel walked up to her brother, who was reading again, sitting on the arm-chair.

"Grukle Stan said you have to clean the store." she told him, Dipper looked at her.

"Did her say that? Or did he tell you to?" Dipper asked, rasing an eye brow. Mabel scoffed.

"Your stupid." she muttered, smacking him on the back of the head. Which she did so last night, this morning, in the afternoon, and evening.

Mabel walked by Dipper that night, and smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ha, 4 in one day." she laughed, Dipper rolled his eyes, trying not to smile.

**4. Unreasonable, But Mutual Hate**

Dipper looked out the window, "Ug, the idiot white hair Texan is at it again!" he told Mabel, she looked out the window.

"Gideon?" she asked, Dipper nodded, "I hate that guy." she huffed.

They both walked away from the window, Dipper closed the blinds.

-Later-

"I think he's summoning that idiot triangle guy." Mabel said looked at Gideon from afar. Dipper looked at her, he was leaning against a tree.

"Bill Ciphers?" he asked, looking up from his book, she nodded to him.

"Ug, I hated that guy." Mabel laughed slightly.

"I know." she agreed, rolling her eyes as the spell exploded in Gideon's face.

"Nah, he was probably making a love potion again." Mabel muttered, walking away. Dipper followed nodded in agreement.

**3. This Awkwardness**

Mabel and Dipper watched as Stan showed the customers again. They were having a drink of juice.

"Your nose looks like it has dirt on it." Dipper told his sister, she rubbed the side of her nose. A customer walked up to them.

"I just wanna say, you two would make the cutest couple." she smiled, walking away. Dipper was trying to tell her that they were siblings.

"No, mama we're-" Mabel was doing the say.

"No you've got all-" she began, but the girl was already gone. The twins looked at each other, not really sure what to say.

"This si awkward." Dipper muttered, Mabel smacked her forehead against the table.

"Oh God." she muttered.

**2. Learning To Trust**

"Remember that one time when you fell into the lake?" Mabel asked her brother. She was working on his hair, spiking it up. Dipper really didn't want to do this, but he hoped she wasn't going to do anything else but spike his hair a little.

"Ow!" he growled, "Yeah, because you pushed my into the lake." Dipper muttered, Mabel laughed.

"That's just what I said." she rolled her eyes playfully. And put another spike in the hair. Dipper hoped he wouldn't look very silly after this.

"I also have a new sweater I made you to go with this hair style!" Dipper gulped, what has he gotten himself into this time?

**1. You Love Each Other No Matter What**

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Awkward sibling hug?" she asked, Dipper smiled.

"Awkward Sibling Hug." he told her, as they hugged each other.

"Pat, Pat!" they said, at the same time. Dipper smiled at his sister.

"Love ya Sis." he told her.

"Love ya to Dippin' Sauce." she teased, punching his arm lightly. And ran away, Dipper rolled his eyes and chased after her.

Stan watched them shaking his head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand them." he took a sip of his drink, and walked inside. Closing the door with a loud bang.

**Thanks For Reading! XD**

Mabel looked at Dipper as she was almost finished with his hair. She laughed lightly.

"Remember that time you told Grandma you hate her?" she asked, Dipper winced, hissing threw his teeth. He scoffed, getting a little headache from all the pooled she was doing on his hair.

"Yeah because Grandma was being a Bitc-" Mabel smacked him on the back of the head, only making his headache worse.

**R&R for more like this. Review and tell me which one you liked the most, and if you ever had sibling like this. And this list does make perfect sense for me and my sisters XD**

**I DON'T OWN THE VIDEO THAT INSPIRED THIS. (You guys should watch it '13 Things Only Siblings Understand') **


End file.
